Kotal Kahn
Kotal Kahn is a character from NetherRealm Studios' video game series, Mortal Kombat. She became the Kahn after Shao Kahn's death. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * M. Bison vs Kotal Kahn * Necalli VS Kotal Kahn * Kotal Kahn vs Ogre (Abandoned) * Princess Celestia vs Kotal Kahn Battle Royale * Ogre vs Kotal Kahn vs Necalli Possible Opponents * Black Panther (Marvel Comics) * Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) * Daggeron (Power Rangers) * Jonathan Joestar * Kars * Ozai (Avatar) * Seth (Street Fighter) * Urien (Street Fighter) History Kotal Kahn is a warrior from the realm of Osh-Tekk who became the new ruler of Outworld ever since the death of former Emperor Shao Kahn. Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Ko'atal * Alternate Name: Buluc * Height: ??? * Weight: ??? * Occupation: Shao Kahn's army (formerly), Emperor of Outworld * Son of Kotal K'etz, the former ruler of the realm Osh-Tekk, who was killed by Goro * Traveled to Earthrealm once, and become a War God Power and Abilities As an Osh-Tekk, Kotal Kahn is incredibly powerful, possessing super-human strength allowing him to smash grown men's heads into bits of bone and gore with ease while allowing him to wield his massive Macuahuitl with a single hand. He also draws power from sunlight to both strengthen himself and heal his wounds. He can invoke Blood Magic to further strengthen himself and while in his Blood God state, he was able to overpower and cut off Goro's arms. His power has been compared to that of a god's by humans from Earthrealm. Like all Osh-Tekk he is weakened when deprived of sunlight, and unable to call on its power. Kotal Kahn is also capable of teleporting in a burst of smoke and flames, though this is not a gameplay element. Kotal Kahn is able to immobilize multiple targets using a spell that is similar to Ermac's telekinesis. The nature of this ability is unknown, possibly arcane magic. This spell is not used in gameplay and was only shown during his encounter with the team sent by the Special Forces to Outworld. Signature Moves * Blood offering * Sun Stone: ''' * '''God Ray * Air Takedown * Mace Parry 'Blood God' * Crystal totem * Obsidian totem * Blood totem 'War God' * Saw blade * Overhead sword strike * Sword sweep * Sword toss * Sword shake 'Sun God' * Sun god choke * Soul scroch X-Ray Move Sun burn: Kotal calls down a beam of sunlight to strike his opponent and leave them stunned before charging them with his burning knife, stabbing them through the throat and bringing them to their knees. He then twists the knife by both ends to snap their neck, and delivers the coup de grace with a knee to their nose, breaking it. ''' Fatalities * '''Be mine: Drawing his knife, Kotal Kahn carves open his opponent's chest before jamming his hand through their rib cage, rips out his enemy's heart and holds it high over his head as they collapse, and crushes it, pouring the blood all over his face and into his mouth. * Tight squeeze: Kotal Kahn bear hugs the opponent and starts violently squeezing his/her body, until his/her head pops out along with his/her internal organs, letting the corpse collapse afterwards. Brutality * Kotally Awesome: Kotal calls down his sunbeam, frying the opponent and burning their head off. * Stick Around: Kotal throws a sunstone at the opponent; it lodges in their chest, and they collapse. * Offering: Kotal carves his own chest open as an offering and falls dead. * Totem This: Kotal delivers a deadly uppercut at his opponent, obliterating their torso while the head falls shorty after. Blood God variation * Sawed Off: Kotal jams his macuahuitl into his opponent's shoulder and brutally saws through the opponent's chest diagonally, slicing part of it off. War God variation * Dry Rub: Kotal performs all three parts of his Sun God Choke; the sunbeam fries the opponent and splits them in half. Sun God variation Weapons * Macuahuitl * Tecpatl Feats * Defeated Goro, Kano, Tanya, Rain, Mileena and Shao Kahn. * Survive Earthrealm's deserts and snowy mountains * Cut off all of Goro's arms * Temporarily deflected and survived a continuous blast from the Amulet of Shinnok * Broke two metal chains * Can deliver 500+ pounds with his bare hands, used this to break the neck of and crush King Gorbak's head, which is(source will be added) * Powered out of Rain’s bubble with ease. Faults & Weakness * Defeated by Kung jin and Jacqui Briggs * When there is no sunlight, he was unable to call of his power * Crippled By Shao Khan Gallery Kotal Kahn.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Politicians Category:Royal Combatants Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters